halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Colonial Defense Forces
The Colonial Defense Forces was an group operating on the colony of . The Colonial Defense Forces were created in by an alliance of multiple illegal settlements that had been created to live off , but as a result, they had come under attack by pirates and raiders that had dealt enormous damage to the settlements. Striking a deal with the , the settlements agreed to provide safe haven to rebel fighters, in return the would provide them equipment and training. In , after a raid on one settlement by troops supported by left a number of CDF personnel dead, the organization broke off its ties with the . While it still clashed with forces on occasion, the CDF stayed relatively neutral, until , when the contacted the leaders of the settlements, offering resources, equipment, and training, in return for bases, but, unlike the , the asked for the CDF to send men to fight as well. After the CDF's denial of the NCA's proposal, sent a unit, led by , their objective being to force the settlements to accept the terms. The unit succeeded, and the settlements became cells of the NCA. However, some personnel escaped, and formed resistance groups to drive back the NCA. Some of these groups went so far as to form field alliances with forces in an attempt to fulfill their goals. History Formation (2500-2517) United Rebel Front Alliance (2517-2534) Independent Organization (2534-2554) New Colonial Alliance (2554-) Uniforms and Arms The basic uniform of the Colonial Defense Forces was only instituted in , after the CDF's falling out with the . Due to the fact that the was forbidden from operating or seeking haven around or within the illegal settlements, the CDF needed a way to identify friend from foe, as previous to , both the CDF and the were at first glance very similar. The uniform decided upon was supposed to be composed of boots, with a khaki jacket and trousers. Due to the fact the settlements had little in the way of clothing producing facilities, the only part of the uniform that was given to members of the CDF was the jacket, with most personnel using civilian pants and work boots for the rest of the uniform. CDF personnel generally kept their uniforms in their individual homes, only wearing them during training or when they were mobilized. During flying duties, CDF aircrew would wear olive green or tan flightsuits, with extra equipment, such as helmets, oxygen masks, and the like, as needed Generally, CDF light infantry weapons were most commonly composed of rifles from the , the , or civilian rifles, however, other weapons were used by various units. The same applied to equipment, with standardization being almost unheard of, the CDF procuring personal equipment from various sources, such as the black market, military surplus stores, or directly from the . The CDF had no military vehicles, generally preferring to heavily modify civilian ones instead. When the effectively turned the CDF into a puppet force, those personnel who left the settlements to create resistance groups sabotaged as many as half the vehicles controlled by the CDF, including all of its aircraft. Organization Category:Safe Havens